Going Under
by BladeBlaster
Summary: Let's just say Rin and Yugo's duel had a much worse ending and said ending causes absolute insanity to transpire . As a good song once said " And just one mistake is all it will take " . Yep , that's extremely true as Rin checks on Yugo and realizes he's dead . Confused ? You should be ? Trust me when I say this is a hard fic to make a description for . ( Rated T for cursing )
1. Somebody that I used to know

Chapter 1 " Somebody that I used to know " - The Beginning

Her heart sank as she checked his heartbeat . If Academia aimed to break her they succeeded . She killed not carded , the one person she cared about the most . Worst of all he died thinking she joined Academia . Not to mention , she was even made to destroy the d-wheel they had made together . Ha , it was almost symbolic to how she felt looking at Yugo's lifeless body . Brainwashed or not the tears wouldn't stop flowing .

" Yugo..." , Rin whimpered . He literally went across dimensions to save her . She could only imagine what he went through looking for her . All he endured , even when she wasn't controlled she welcomed his hug with a knee to the gut . Then , after the parasite activated she pushed him out a window of a tower ! And that's only the beginning of her unjust treatment of him...

How does she repay Yugo's kindness ? Probably broke his back , heart , crushed their d-wheel , destroyed Clear Wing , and the final nail in the coffin she killed him !?

The Doktor raised the damage to the max during the final hit and killed him .

Suddenly , she heard a ear piercing roar of fury . Crystal Wing didn't disappear when the duel ended ? It moved in closer roaring louder and louder, it's voice making her fly back .

She tried to cover her ears , but it was futile . It's eyes narrowed at her as it continued to roar ; it was now right over Yugo . It suddenly stopped , lowering it's head bending over to Yugo's corpse .

" Is it going to- " , she thought . There's no way it eat him right ?

Crystal Wing turned into Clear Wing as green marks glowed to life on it . A huge dark aura surrounded it in the shape of a dragon flowing into Yugo's corpse .

She was so in awe she didn't even notice her bracelet going off like crazy .

" IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE RUN ! " , a voice that sounded similar to her yelled at her in her mind .

Above a female pinkette magician dressed in blue raised it's wand high in the air-

" I SAID RUN YOU MORON ! " , the voice yelled about to have a panic attack .

Despite that even with the voice and parasite wanting her to move she was glued to the ground ; shaking madly as the wind was going as ballistic as everything else right now . She wouldn't have been surprised if the sky fell at this point .

It finally all ended as the smoke cleared she approached Yugo ; despite literally everything yelling at her to stop .

Rin jumped as she saw Yugo's finger twitch . He rolled over slightly with his eyes squeezed shut as if he was sleeping .

Her jaw dropped down to the floor . " He's alive , OH MY GOD ! HE'S ALIVE ! " , Rin ended up blurting out .

She heard a moan coming from his sleeping form tossing and turning ; his hands clawing at the ground . Wait...clawing ?

Rin eyeballs practically popped out of their sockets . She took a good look at Yugo . A black and white scaled tail with sharp end wiggled around . His fingers seemed pointed like claws in his gloves and his arms plated with blue visible . Ears replaced with a blue plate and white horn-like objects stuck out of each . His arms were covered by his sleeves . His waist had 2 large diamond shaped appendages on both sides . His riding suit still covered most of his body with his shoes also in tact . And finally most notably 4 clear wings pointed out of his back and the green lines that appeared on clear wing were present .

He seemed to move more and more till his eyes finally opened ; revealing gold animal-like eyes .

Rin jumped once more as he sat up ; all of his dragonic features disappearing except the green markings .

He looked up at Rin very differently than he once had . His light blue eyes were filled with a hatred she believed to be alien to him .

" Yu...Yugo ? " , was all she could muster in her udder shock .

He stood up not taking his eyes off her completely ignoring her words .

As if he wasn't done with the change in appearance his riding suit was now black with green dragonic patterns . The white part of his eyes now coal black .

Just like how Crystal Wing had done once before he narrowed his eyes at her . " Rin... " , his voice now deeper and full of anger .

The tension dropped a bit when a guy with silver hair and blue eyes ran in ; like Rin his jaw dropped seeing Yugo . He was actually speechless .

Yugo raised his now black duel disk to Rin . His expression was surprisingly lighter . His other hand was raised in a fist .

" Okay Rin ! Your coming back with me to Synchro dimension whether you like it or not ! " , strangely sounding like the Yugo she knows .

" What's even happening anymore ? " , she ask no one really .

\- ( To be continued... )

Confused ? You should be , the next chapter will clear up the confusing opening a bit . Next chapter will be from Clearwing/Crystalwing and Yugo's side of the story .


	2. Rebirth

Okay , sorry for the delay I actually wrote quite a bit ahead , then my phone decided to go senile . So , I lost all the progress I made with this story and am still despairing over it . Here ya go !

Chapter 2 " Rebirth "

A ear pearching scream caused the boy to fly into a panic . He ran over to the screams source worring the worst had come . " RIN ! " , he kept repeating her name over and over again getting more worried by the second . Finally , she opened her eyes and he had a sigh of relief .

" Yu..go "

" RIN ! " , he was trying to hold back the tears to no avail . He was just so happy , after being separated for so long finally-

" Crystal Bell's effect activates " , at those words his hope was completely shattered and twisted into despair . She kept going on about the effect robotically completely ignoring her best friend's cries .

Before Yugo knew it , he was sent flying and crashing violently to the ground . Solid vision wasn't supposed to hurt that much , at least the one he was used to . He felt like his body had been burned all over by just 500 points of damage ? He desperately tried to get up and reach out to his childhood friend who just walked away coldly not even acknowledging his existence . She had a academia duel disk she could of carded him . " No , Rin wouldn't do that " , he tried to reason . Though , honestly with all the pain he was experiencing through his whole body; he might as well be put out of his misery . " Am I giving up ? " , he questioned himself . He felt his vision getting blurrier and blurrier his mind starting to shut down completely ." No matter what , there's no way I can let it end li-" , his trembling hands desperately trying to push him up suddenly stopped .

And like like that he was dead .

" RAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY ! " , Crystal Wing roared in fury it's hologram not disappearing . The dragon started yelling profanities at Ray's synchro counterpart . This filthy bitch effectively killed two of her master's with one attack . Yugo , he was so innocent and a literal ray of sunshine reminding her of herself in her younger years . She'd grown quite a soft spot for the little banana boy watching him grow up . Then , there was Zarc her original master who she cherishes as much as her brothers . Even now , she still wants revenge on those humans for what they did to him . Now , there was even more fuel for the fire with her little banana's death . Without him Zarc can never revive , after all he can't become whole with only 3/4's of himself . Due to these things the dragon was beyond pissed .

" Clear Wing " , she heard a familiar voice as she found herself in the familiar grasslands of Yugo's mindscape . Though , the sky had became dark and there was a shadowy dragon holding a familiar fruit boy . " Zarc ! Yugo ! " , Clear Wing flew over noticing he latter seemed to be unconscious . Which was probably for the best since she can imagine his reaction if he woke up .

" There has to be something we can do ? " , she asked the supreme dragon king . " Despite , Yuri's cooperation he won't listen right now ; he's having...fun right now . " , Zarc responded sounding clearly annoyed . " Not to mention Yuya and Yuto fighting me with all they have ! " , he narrows his eyes in frustration . Clear Wing was really starting to worry now , there had to be something ! " Become one ? " , Clear Wing whispered . Zarc looked at the female dragon with confusion , then realizing what she meant .He looked down at the boy he had cradled in his arms and considered it . " That might work , it's the only chance we have anyway . " , Zarc agreed .

Yugo rose to conciousness feeling really strange . " I'm alive ? I'M ALIVE ! " , he thought to himself realizing he was standing right before Rin and not in the afterlife . He make his declaration he'd save Rin no matter what as Edo appeared . He looked at Rin and Edo's confused expressions wondering what they were looking at .

" What's even happening anymore ? " , Rin asked .

" I was gone for five minutes... " , Edo stated dumbfounded .

And that's a rap ! So , it was a bit different from the original chapter 2 ; mostly since I didn't want to write the same exact chapter all over again . I'll continue to update , thankfully now I'm starting to get a little used to all of the homework high school gives you . Now , hopefully chapters will come out faster .


End file.
